


by your side

by plutopurplecat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I got salty ugh, lila can die and I could care less, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutopurplecat/pseuds/plutopurplecat
Summary: Her bright smile that she always wore seemed to be lost, her head was in her palms , eyes casting downwards in sadness and her positive aura that she usually radiates had dimmed down. Adrien could see how this was clearly effecting her.It broke his heart seeing Marinette so down.in which adrien isn't so oblivious and becomes a great friend to marinette





	by your side

**Author's Note:**

> I got so salty watching chameleon so this little piece came about, enjoy! <3 pluto

To say he was surprised, well that's a start. 

Almost everyone in his class was gathered around the lying fox, surrounding Lila till he couldn't even see her amongst the crowd. Looking back to the rest of the cafeteria, he could see only few figures not being caught up in all the hype. Even Sabrina left Chloe alone at her usual table and his long time best friend didn't seem too please by that. A few students that weren't in his class sat in a group not too far from Chloe along with the jocks of the school just a few feet away. And then there was Marinette.

Her bright smile that she always wore seemed to be lost, her head was in her palms , eyes casting downwards in sadness and her positive aura that she usually radiates had dimmed down. Adrien could see how this was clearly effecting her.

It broke his heart seeing Marinette so down. 

Glancing back towards the busy crowd, Adrien caught sight of Alya who was attentively listening to what Lila was babbling about. Possibly another fib about her ' friendship ' with Ladybug seeing as Alya seemed enthusiastic at what she was saying. How can she leave her best friend for the biggest liar of the century? And how is it that she says she's a reporter yet didn't go into further detail into Lila's stories? Isn't that what a true journalist should do? 

Adrien shook his head. He suddenly had a new found anger towards the redhead, but he didn't want to dwell on that now. There are much more important things to worry about. Like his good friend Marinette.

Holding onto his bag tightly, Adrien walked ahead with a mission in mind. The direction he was going seemed to be leading to Lila's group , which lit up the brunette's eyes as she smirked evilly towards the downcast bluenette. But as he walked passed her table without even a glance, the smirked turned into a shocked expression, a look of disbelief as Adrien made his way towards her number one enemy.

A thud on the table made the freckled beauty look up, only for her blue hues to meet with his dazzling emerald. 

"Is this seat taken?" 

A shake of her head was all confirmation he needed before he took a seat in front of her. 

Marinette looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, her lips quirking up in curiosity. Before she could answer though, he beat her to it. 

"You look like you needed a friend." he simply said, offering her a warm smile. 

And just like that, her eyes started to shimmer once again. A small quirk of her lips indicating a smile was forming. 

"Thank you, Adrien."

"No problem."

They sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company for a moment. Laughter erupted which made the two teens whip their head to the source, both looking at the direction they were trying their best to avoid. Instantly, her smile fell once again and he couldn't help but frown at the sight. Marinette's chin was in her palms, propped up on the table as she stared dead ahead, in no particular direction.

"Do you...wanna talk about it?" He carefully asked. 

It didn't take long for her to respond. "I'd always thought I'd have her, you know. That if everyone did leave me, she'd still be by my side. " It didn't take a genius to know who she was talking about.

"She said she didn't believe me. She said that I was just jealous of Lila." Anger began to seep in her voice but he could hear a tint of sadness lacing her her tone too. "If only she knew."

"I told her that Lila threatened me in the bathroom," his eyes blew wide at this, shocked by the revelation, " and she yelled at me. She told me that I was the ones spreading lies and that I need to apologize to Lila or else she won't talk to me anymore."

"Now she's gone and I have no one. Just like Lila wanted." sarcasm laced her tone as she clicked her tongue to emphasize her statement. Adrien's gazed went down, out of words on what to say.

"I don't matter to anyone anymore."

His head whipped up in an instant, gaze set on Marinette's dejected one. 

And just like that, he wasn't so speechless anymore.

Because sitting right in front of him is the sweetest most kindest person he's ever met and she's dead on set on that fact that she doesn't matter to anyone. 

Because Marinette, sensible and understanding Marinette, does not deserve to feel this way. The most confident person he knew didn't deserve to feel outcastsed by the people she trusts the most. 

Because he has never seen a much more compassionate and caring person other than the bluenette right in front of his eyes. Because Marinette goes out of her way to do everything for everyone and the fact they repay her like this is just unbelievable.

Because Marinette is his friend and he'll be damn if she thinks she didn't matter to anyone. She mattered to him and that was enough to set the breaking point. 

"You're wrong, Marinette." his stern voice was enough to make her head turn towards him with a raised eyebrow 

"You do matter. You matter to me."

Her lips parted a bit at his words, trying to say something to possibly counter his statement but he beat her to it. "I will not sit here and let you talk about yourself like that, Marinette. Because you do matter."

His gaze was set on hers as he continued. "You are one of the purest and kindest person I know and I will not let some filthy liar let you believe that you're anything less than that." 

"But they already think the worst of me, Adrien. They think I'm overreacting and that I'm the bully here." she said, her own tears forming in her eyes. "They think I'm a bully." she sniffed 

And that's when he felt like his heart dropped. 

Marinette was devastated. He could see how this was really hitting her. How losing her friends, losing her best friend was clearly tearing her apart. She didn't deserve this. He knew she didn't. But what more can he do. Glancing back to the table, he swore he saw a smirk coming from Lila as she snuck a peek at him and Marinette. That sight alone made him scowl, regretting ever saying to Marinette to keep it down low. 

"Let's get out of here." he grabbed her hand without her having a say and got up from their table. 

"W-Where are we going?"

"Away. Anywhere but here. I won't surround myself with toxic people." he purposely said those exact words just as he was passing Lila's table. Marinette avoided everyone's gaze, even Alya's who seem to have her eyebrows furrowed with a frown on her face. Adrien caught sighted of the lying fox herself who seem to give a friendly wave towards the two, but he knows better. Marinette kept following Adrien's guide and for a moment her crush on him took a pause. She didn't see the well known model she grew to be obsessed with. She saw a friend that had her back now matter what. 

Adrien had led them to a nearby cafe that he would usually duck out after a long photoshoot. They both ordered some lunch and actually , casually talked. 

"Thanks for uh, taking me away from them."

"You don't have to thank me." he started, wiping his mouth with a napkin before continuing. "You're my friend Marinette, and honestly I'd do anything for you. You helped me, helped everyone so much it's just , you deserve better. You deserve more." he said earnestly.

Marinette offered a smile in return, placing her fork down and clasping a hand over his that was placed on the table. "I'm really lucky to have you."

Maybe it was the lack of affection in his life, or maybe because a pretty girl was holding his hand but Adrien found himself blushing hard and his insides fluttering out of the blue. His eyes made contact with Marinette's bluebell owlish eyes and he couldn't help but be drawn to it. How they shine in the sun light that was beaming through the cafe's window, how her freckled nose looked so cute the way she always scrunched it up, how her smile that he loved was slowly making its way to her face again. This was the Marinette he knew. This was the Marinette he loved seeing. 

"A-And I'm lucky to have you too." he stuttered. "Anyone is." 

She gave a shy smile before taking her hand back, returning to her food as Adrien did the same. They ate as they talked, and before they knew it lunch was over. They walked back towards the school, then up the stairs to class. 

"Hey, " Marinette stopped Adrien as he was about to turn the knob, "Thank you for today, Adrien. For the first time in weeks, I feel like I'm myself again. Like I...have someone I can trust."

The blonde warned at this, so he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm always here for you." And with that, he opened the door and entered with her. 

All eyes were on them, of course, more specifically on their joined hands. Lila had a clear glare on her face whilst everyone else looked confused. But he paid no attention to that and lead Marinette to the back of the class. The ravenette on the other hand also didn't pull away at his lead, her head shying down from all the attention. He offered her to slid on the seat first so he can sit by the aisle and act like her personal guard. When he realize their hands were still in contact, he couldn't help but blush a deep red. Of course , Marinette was in the same state that he was. Miss Bustier came in minutes after , silencing the class down of their murmurings and got on with the lesson. 

And all through class, they still didn't let their hands go.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and comment what you think about it! <3 pluto


End file.
